Color Everywhere
by The Man of Destiny
Summary: Flay breaks up with Kira which leaves him heartbroken. However, everything changes once a Pink haired lass moves to his neighborhood. AU, KxL. R&R Please! :D I don't Own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny! :)
1. Chapter 1: A new Face

"Hi there. I'd like to purchase a diamond ring please, what's the most expensive one you have?" a boy around the age of 21 asked a salesperson in a jewelry store. "Well, we actually have this, it's made with the finest diamond the ring itself is made out of the best gold ever found " The salesman proudly replied as he opened a small scarlet ring box containing a ring with a large diamond attached on top of it. "It's beautiful, I'll take it!" Kira smiled as he reached for his wallet and pulled up his credit card and gave it to the salesman, the salesman in turn swiped the credit card on a machine. "And who's the lucky girl if I may ask?" the salesman asked Kira. "Her name's Flay, Flay Alster" Kira replied as he pulled out his wallet, this time grabbing a picture of a woman. She had long red hair which was tied in a pony tail and Sapphire blue eyes, you can see the smile of her face reflecting that she is indeed happy" The salesman had a surprised look of satisfaction on his face. "She's one lucky girl, having a boyfriend like you." "Nah." Kira smirked, I'm the lucky one" He added as he signed the papers requiring his signature for the credit card. The salesman then gave him a nod as he returned the credit card to him along with the ring which was returned on the scarlet box. The brown haired lad then waved goodbye to the salesman as he exited the jewelry store.

While he was walking, he was trying to dial Flay's number because he wanted to call him. But before Kira was able to press the call button, he spotted Flay from afar. However, she wasn't alone. She was with another guy. A guy looked a bit older than both Kira or Flay, he looked like he was in his late 20's to early 30's. Both of them were on their way to the parking area of the mall.

Kira then followed the two secretly, he tried to play the "Stealth Game" just to avoid being seen by the couple. Just before they can arrive at the man's car, Kira saw the most horrible thing in his entire life. Her girlfriend just kissed this unknown man on the lips. This devastated and broke Kira's heart. As Flay and the man were about to enter the car, Kira yelled: "Flay!" This caught the attention of the couple. "Kira. I. I can explain." The raid haired girl nervously replied. She was interrupted by the man with her as he went out of the car and approached Kira. "Alright, listen here shorty" the man started as he gave an ice cold stare to Kira. "Flay here isn't your girlfriend anymore, she doesn't love you because SHE LOVES ME, so leave us alone, or I'll give you a taste of what I think about you." He added as he started clamping his fists. Without a word, Kira stepped back, tears on his eyes, and slowly walked away. The man with Flay then shouted from afar: "That's it wimp, go ahead, shoo!". This was the last straw for Kira, he faced the man from afar, and walked back. When he was literally a few inches away from him, he gave him a devastating punch to the ribs and afterwards, he followed up with another shot to the face. This made the man pass out. He fell flat, face down in the ground. After giving an icy stare to Flay, Kira ran away, his heart broken, his future ruined.

Kira wasn't much of a guy when it comes to running, but he was running so fast, he reached his house within 15 minutes. He took the keys from his pocket and inserted it on the keyhole of the door, finally, he swung the door open and slammed it with all his might. This rattled his twin older sister who was inside, playing computer games. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a plain white T Shirt and black shorts. To see what was going on, she paused the game she was playing and checked out her brother, he was walking on his way to his room. But before she could speak, her brother immediately approached her. "You're a girl right?" Kira asked. The girl didn't answer and just nodded. "Here Cagali, take it, I don't need it anymore" Kira stated as he took Cagali's hand gave her the ring that was placed in the box. Now Cagali was usually hotheaded and is always clashing with Kira, however, her sister's intuition told her that this is something serious, something that damaged her brother from the inside. "Kira? are you ok?" Cagali asked with a look of concern on her face. "It's none of your business!" Kira yelled as he walked to his room and slammed the door, locking it afterwards. Cagali opened the box, it contained the ring that Kira was supposed to give to Flay. "This is so not you brother" Cagali told herself.

The next day, a sound of loud trucks humming could be heard at the street where Kira and Cagali were living. This woke the brown haired man up. To his surprise, the box containing Flay's ring was there on his lamp table, it contained a note. And based on the handwriting, Kira can say that it is from his sister.

Hi Kira,

I know you're not in a good mood to talk right now so I wrote you a note instead, based on what's going on, I'm assuming you've broken up with Flay. I understand what you're feeling, I know, it sucks. But you don't have to live through it forever, I returned the ring to you because I believe someone else deserves this. Someone who I believe is better than Flay, so cheer up okay? remember, You're sister will always be for you. Just approach me and I'll listen to you. Love you bro!

Sincerely yous,

(No, Really)

Cagali

This made Kira shed a tear. He wasn't used to his sister being nice to him, usually, it's always war when you see them together. But today, Kira realized how much he was loved by her sister. This made him cheer up a bit. He got up from bed and quickly took a shower, he changed to his clothes and got out of the house.

The moment that he closed the gate, he saw a red car parked on a space beside their house. On perfect timing, the passenger seat's car door was opened and a girl with creamy white legs came out of the car. This caught Kira's attention, he waited for the girl to come out and oh boy the girl did not disappoint Kira at all. she had pale white complexion, crystal blue eyes and long pink hair. She was wearing a red shirt and a black mini-skirt with red boots. Upon seeing the sight of the beautiful lady, Kira's jaw dropped, and without him noticing, the girl saw him looking at her. She gave a light giggle which made Kira blush. The girl gave Kira a wave which made the brunette blush redder than before. As Kira was about to approach the girl, he heard a barking sound from afar, after a few minutes, the barking sound became clearer and louder, it's as if a dog was beside him. When Kira looked behind, he can see a brown bulldog chasing him. This triggered his runner instincts and ran as fast as he could, with the dog chasing him from behind. The pinked haired girl, on the other hand, just giggled as she saw Kira being chased by a dog. Suddenly, a man came out from the car's driver's seat and asked the pinked haired lass: "What was that Lacus?" "I don't know father, but I think my stay here at Destiny Street will be wonderful". the pink haired girl replied with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boss

A/N: Hi guys, thanks very much for reading my Stories, I'll plan on focusing on this fic for now. It's been a busy day for me this past few days so I can't update all of my stories at the same time. Shoutout to eknight07 for doing a review on my first chapter! Thanks very much.

So now, without further ado, here's Chapter II of Color Everywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny or any content that I will use in the story.

Today has been a rough day for a certain brown haired lad. For starters, he was chased by a stray dog from his neighborhood to the place where he works. Next, he was accused by the security guard for bringing a pet at work because of the stray dog that was following him. Because of this, he was forced to pay a certain amount just to get into the building. Third, everyone was laughing at him for some reason, only to find out that the dog that chased him actually bit the back of his pants and lastly, he received a verbal warning from his boss because of the dog incident that happened earlier only to be laughed at (again) by his boss after seeing the hole at the back of his pants.

Yes, today indeed was a really really bad day for Kira. With his shift almost coming to an end, he heaved a sigh of relief because he knew that he will totally spoil himself after shift, with him being single again, he now has total control over all of himself.

After his work was finished, Kira immediately went home, only to be more careful and alert because he doesn't want to be chased by the same dog that chased him earlier. After 10 minutes, he finally was in front of his house. As he opened the gate, he heard a sound of two ladies laughing. The first one was Cagali but the other laugh was from a person he was not familiar with. This gave him the curiosity of who the other woman is. As he entered the house, he immediately proceeded to the dining room, there, he saw two ladies. One was Cagali, and the other was the girl that Kira met earlier before being chased by the stray dog. With her little brother finally home, she stopped laughing and waved at Kira. "Hi bro, how's work?" Cagali smiled. "Not good." Kira plainly replied with a look of tiredness on his face. With Cagali's "I don't care anymore attitude" back because she seen that her brother's okay, she immediately introduced the woman beside her. "Her name is Lacus Clyne, she's our new next door neighbor". The lady with pink hair immediately stood up and waved at Kira. "Hi" she stated as she waved at the Brown haired boy while trying to stop herself from laughing. Again, Kira was wondering, why was she laughing. Then suddenly, it hit him. He remembered the dog chasing incident earlier. His fair tan skin suddenly became pale and he was sweating real quick. "What's wrong?" asked Lacus. "Kira then went forward and pulled the pink haired maiden and whispered something to her ear. "Please, I beg you, don't ever mention the thing that happened earlier to Cagali, she'll be making fun of me for the rest our our lives." Kira begged Lacus as he whispered. "Hmm... Let me think about it. Sure, it's fine, but in one condition." Lacus replied with a smirk on her face. "Take me on a date. I'm not that of a picky girl so take me on a date." she added. "WHAT?" Kira asked in a shocked tone. "But... But." He tried to protest but Lacus interrupted her. "Oh. It seems that you don't want to go on a date then. better go tell Cagali about..." Kira interrupted her back by saying. "Fine fine, you got yourself a date. I'll see you tomorrow night around seven." Cagali, who was dumbfounded, just scratched her head in confusion as she was watching her brother whisper something to their next door neighbor. Lacus then sat back down at her chair, staring at the brown haired man while he was walking back to his room. Before Kira was about to close the door, he can see Lacus giving him a wink.

Kira quickly changed to his sleeping clothes and he fell asleep afterwards. "Finally, some rest" he muttered to himself.

The next day was a surprisingly normal day for Kira, after the series of unfortunate events that recently happened, the day went on smoothly. However, everything changed before his shift ended.

While eating crackers, Kira's supervisor called for their attention. "Attention, attention everyone! I have an announcement to make, our current manager needs to go on a leave of absence due to family reasons, CEO Seigel Clyne assigned his daughter to temporarily lead us. Ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome our interim Manager, Ms. Lacus Clyne!" While Kira was drinking his milk, he accidentally spat it out when he heard the name of the pink haired girl. "Wait what?" Kira reacted as he stood up in confusion. As if it was on queue, Lacus entered the office. her long pink hair was tied in a simple pony tail, she was wearing a white blouse and black vest to go along with a black knee-high body fit skirt and was paired with black colored high heels. After heaving a sigh, she started on her speech. "Hello everyone, I'm Lacus Clyne, just call me Lacus, I'm not that comfortable if someone calls me ma'am. anyways, I look forward in working with you guys, keep up the good work, and please guide me so I can guide you in return. Thank you very much." Everyone then clapped their hands in response after Lacus' speech, except for Kira, who was still in a state of shock. The pink haired interim manager then approaced Kira's desk. "Well hi there Mr. Yamato, who would've known that you were working for my Dad's company? such a small world it is, I'll see you later at my office by seven okay? bye!" said Lacus in a flirtatious tone. As she was leaving, everyone was looking at Kira, who was like as hard as ice, his eyes twitching from what he has witnessed. "Great" muttered Kira. "I think I just entered my worst nightmare".


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back, Sorry if it took a while for me to post chapter III, it's actually been a rough week for me so I haven't gotten the time to post. But Anyways, it's finally Saturday (In my country at least) so that means I'm on rest day! (YAY!)

Shoutout to the people who read my Story especially to Paris27 and Eknight for reviewing it. You guys rock!

Lastly, please don't hesitate to read, review and suggest scenes that you want to add in the story. Thank you very much! :D

Everyone was still looking at Kira as she was immediately invited by Lacus to come to her office. "Wow, that's one lucky guy, immediately getting the manager's eye." One of his workmates stated. The brown-haired man was still frozen as a statue, his mouth wide open and his eye twitching. He finally came to his senses when his phone vibrated, meaning that someone sent him an SMS. It was from his sister, Cagali. "Hi bro, I'll be home late, got a game today here at the tournament. I'll be home by 12, don't bother waiting for me. Love lots!" When he looked at his watch, it was already ten minutes before seven. "Oh great, now I have to date my boss. my boss who's a blackmailing no good of a person" Kira muttered to himself. He then dialed a certain friend's number. "Hello Athrun?" Kira stated as he mentioned his friend's name. Athrun was Kira's friend since high school, he's a total nerd. He likes reading and playing computer games. He has blue hair and emerald green eyes. "Hey Kira, what's going on?" Athrun replied on the phone. Kira on the other hand, can't hear his bestfriend talking. "Hello? Athrun?" Kira asked back, still not hearing the blue haired lad on the other line. "Hey Kira, sorry, can't talk to you now, game finals almost ready to start. I'll talk to you later, bye!" Athrun replied as he hung up the phone. Kira, on the other hand was confused on what was going on in the other line. "Oh well, guess I'm on my own." Kira shrugged. After standing up from his chair, he slowly walked to where Lacus' office was.

Lacus, on the other hand, was currently in front of a laptop finishing all of the required documents for her job. She then heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she replied as her door swung open. A certain Brown haired guy then entered her office. "Oh. Hi there Kira" Lacus smiled as she closed her laptop. "Ugh... Hi." Kira replied with an awkward smile on his face. "So. shall we go now?"the pink haired lady smiled back as she held on to Kira's arm. The two of them walked out of the office with everyone looking at them. Kira, who was feeling awkward, felt more uncomfortable as Lacus placed his arm on her shoulder. As the two of them finally exited the office, Kira can hear his office mates laugh. "Oh great, now I'm the laughing stock of the office." Kira muttered to himself. Lacus, however, heard what he was saying. "What was that?" Lacus asked, her smile turning upside down. "Uhm... No... nothing..." Kira replied. Lacus then let go of the boy's arm and started weeping. "I just... wanted attention and love. The attention and love that I was looking for since birth. My parents are always busy, and I'm always being made fun of by people around me. Even though I have friends they only use me because I'm rich." Kira suddenly had a mixture of guilt, shame, pity, sadness and all of the other sad feelings that you can think of when he heard Lacus opening up to him. All of a sudden, the weather seems to have matched Lacus' emotions as it started to rain hard. Thunder and lightning roared and Lacus was shivering. The brown haired man then pulled out his umbrella from his bag and quickly opened it to protect Lacus from the rain.

After walking for a few minutes, the two finally found a place to wait till the rain will stop, it was a big waiting shed with benches. Kira then brought Lacus to the bench so he can make her sit down. He then sat beside her. "Lacus. I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much you've gone through right now. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm not saying this because I don't want to be fired or anything. I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart. I feel alone too. Sure there's Cagali but I still feel empty. Our parents left us ever since we were born, we're only being supported by them through the money that they send us. Still we might be stable, but deep down, I'm still looking for that attention and love that I was looking for a very very long time. So please Lacus. Please forgive me." Kira stated. But Lacus was just still, she wasn't replying to Kira at all. Just when Kira was about to stand up, she placed her head on Kira's shoulder. "Please don't go". Lacus whispered. "Please stay." she added. "Don't worry Lacus, I won't. I'll stay." Kira replied.

Time flew so fast. When Kira looked at his watch, it was already 11pm. He looked at the pink haired lady sleeping on his shoulder, she was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. This gave the Kira a smile on his face himself. Finally, he came back to his senses to wake her up. "O. oh." Lacus started as she finally woke up. "I'm so sorry for sleeping at you Kira." she added. "It's alright." Kira smiled. "I understand, I better bring you home, it's already 11pm, your dad might kill me." he added with a joking tone. They then walked back towards the place where Lacus was living and both stopped in front of her house. "Kira, thanks for the date" Lacus smiled. "Hey, no problem, sorry if it didn't go the way it was supposed to." Kira replied while scratching the back of his head. "It's alright. I actually enjoyed. see you tomorrow!" Lacus stated as she gave a peck on Kira's cheek. After being kissed by the pink haired lady, Kira's heart then made a 360 degree somersault. "Uhm. thanks no problem." Kira replied. Suddenly, the brown haired lad uttered words he didn't expect to come out of his mouth. "Let's do it again sometime." This gave him a state of shock. Why would he date this girl again? what's happening with him? she's the boss' daughter for crying out loud. Without further hesitating, Lacus replied. "Sure, and let's make it a real date this time ok? bye!" she then entered her gate and finally entered her house. Kira, on the other hand went back to his house himself.

When Kira reached home, he entered through the door, it was all dark. When he opened up the light, he found his sister asleep on the couch. She was holding on to a trophy which labeled: MVP. She was waiting for Kira to come home. "Sis, sis wake up." Kira stated as he tried to wake his twin sister up. "Ki... Kira?" Cagali replied. "Yeah. It's me, let's go to your room now, you look sleepy. We'll celebrate tomorrow ok?" Kira stated as he forced Cagali to stand up. The blonde then gave him a nod and just went back to sleep. "And you're my older sister." Kira chuckled as he carried his twin sister to her room.


	4. Chapter 4: The unusual dream

**A/N:** I immediately updated this story after an idea popped up in my head involving a certain experience that I had. Thanks for those who are continuously reading my story, I really appreciate it. Also, thank you to **Paris27** who messaged me and gave me the advice to do spacing on my story. Thanks very much man!

Now… here we go… Chapter IV of Color everywhere.

*Rak 'en Roll to the World*

After bringing Cagali to her room, Kira took a quick shower. Afterwards, he immediately went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

It seems like he was only asleep for a few hours, Kira woke up in the middle of the night because of his noisy cellphone. Someone sent him an SMS.

"Sorry to bother you in the middle of the night but, can you visit me at home? –Lacus"

It was Lacus; this gave Kira a feeling of confusion. "Why does she want me to visit her in the middle of the night?" Kira told himself.

With no hesitation, he immediately replied to the pink haired girl's message. "Sure, I'll be there. Be there in 10 minutes. (Smile emoji) after standing up, he changed his clothes and immediately went to his boss' house.

After 10 minutes, the brown haired lad finally arrived at Lacus' house, with the press of the doorbell; the pink haired lady immediately went out of the house. Her hair just kept in a straight messy style. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap nightdress with one of the straps almost falling off her shoulder and white short shorts. She was also holding a round soft green stuffed toy. Kira suddenly became nervous with what he saw.

"Hi Kira." Lacus stated with a smile on her face.

"Hi. What did you invite me in your house for?" Kira replied, trying to sound polite.

"Oh nothing, I just want company, come on in." She then pulled Kira inside of her house to her room.

For a daughter of a rich businessman, Lacus' room was fairly simple. It had pink walls with no design whatsoever; inside the room was a study table, a bed and a cabinet.

Without saying a word, Lacus pushed Kira inside her room. The brown haired man landed on her bed face first.

After getting up and sitting on the bed, Kira asked: "so you're all alone eh? Where's your dad?"

"He's on a business trip with my stepmom; they're going to Europe to check our business there." Lacus replied as she sat down beside Kira.

The pink haired lady frowned when she mentioned her stepmom, but suddenly she smiled and looked at Kira's eyes. This made his nervous level go up a notch.

"You know what, our love story would be so awesome if we ended up with each other." Said Lacus as her face started to turn into a deep shade of red.

Kira's insides suddenly turned upside down after hearing what his boss told him. "What?" Kira replied, pretending that he didn't hear anything.

"Oh nothing, I just want to be happy you know, to be with someone who will love me just the way I am, I have yearned for love all of my life. I tried everything to seek love, I've become rebellious to my parents, I tried smoking, drinking, pre-marital sex, I became a life at the party, but no. Still no happiness or love. I still felt empty." Said Lacus as tears started flowing through her eyes.

Kira's nervousness suddenly disappeared out of thin air and was replaced by sadness. He tried his best to comfort Lacus but it wasn't enough. He was supposed to tap her in the back but as he saw the back of the pink haired lady exposed with nothing or anything else to cover it, he decided to not do it instead.

"Hey Lacus, I know it's hard but… you don't have to be like this. Be strong. You're a beautiful woman and-" Kira was interrupted by Lacus after she touched the brown haired lad's hand.

With her other hand touching Kira's tan face she whispered something that Kira didn't seem to understand. She then slowly began to lean her head to Kira's with her lips just a few inches away from his. All of a sudden, the brown haired boy was soaked wet with water in his face.

The scene shifted back to Kira's room. It was only a dream, as he came to his senses, he can see Cagali on the side of his bed. She was holding an empty glass. After touching his face, he noticed what his sister has done to him; she drenched him with ice cold water.

"What did you do that for?" Kira yelled as he was wiping his face.

"You were so noisy uttering words I can't understand. You were talking in your sleep." Cagali replied. "There was one thing that I understood though, I actually heard a name. I think it was…"

Suddenly, Kira's face started to turn crimson red when he found out that he was talking in his sleep.

Before he could reply, the blonde haired girl interrupted him. "It was Lacus! Yeah right. LACUS!" Said Cagali with a child-like grin on her face.

"What's going on between the two of you? You came home late last night! You were with her weren't you? You were-"she was interrupted by her brother as she was pushed outside of his room.

"Ugh… I… I don't know what you're talking about hey sis you want to go to the mall today? Let's eat, it's on me alright see you in an hour downstairs ok bye!" Kira quickly stated as he finally dragged Cagali outside and was followed by closing the door.

He then heard a familiar sound, it was his phone, and someone sent him an SMS. He then took the phone and read the message.

"Hi brownie, thanks for last night, sorry if I didn't texted you immediately because I was too tired. See you on Monday (insert heart emoji here) –Lacus"

After reading the message, the brown haired lad can't help but to smile. "This girl sure is something." He told himself. As he looked at the time, he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to have a date with his sister to celebrate her win last night. So he immediately dropped the phone on his bed and rushed to the bathroom to take a quick bath.

 **A/N:** So that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, FYI the dream part was actually based on my dream involving a certain person I like. (LOL) anyways, please don't hesitate to read and review this story, again, thank you very much in advance!


	5. Chapter 5: The unexplained feeling

A/N: Hello guys, it's been almost two years since I updated this story. Sorry for the delay. I'm kinda stuck in all sorts of stuff these past two years. HAHA. I missed writing, and why not continue the stories that I already started? So here it goes, chapter V of Color Everywhere

We start with Athrun alone in his room in front of a computer. He had a room filled with all sorts of gadgets, smartphones, consoles, handhelds and computers, you name it. "Now we need to set up the wards here so that we can spy on the enemy, the carry will then farm for gold while we distract our enemies by messing up with their lanes and then…" the blue haired lad was interrupted when his phone rang. He immediately answered it and found out that it was his best friend Kira on the other line. "Hello, Kira?" Athrun started. "Dude, what happened to you last night?" Kira asked back. "Sorry man, I was in an important game last night, it was actually the final game of the tournament that my team participated in. We lost though, and to a group of girls for that matter." Athrun replied. "That sucks. Anyways, I was actually out on a date last night. With my boss." Said Kira. Athrun's green eyes widened after hearing what his best friend said. "YOU'RE DATING YOUR BOSS?" Athrun yelled so loud it can be heard even though Kira was not on Speakerphone. "Chill, man. Me and Flay are now done." Kira stated. "BUT YOU'RE DATING YOUR FREAKING BOSS!" Athrun continued to shout. His voice was so loud; Cagali can hear what he is saying which made her shout back in unison after she opened the door to Kira's room. "YOU'RE DATING YOUR BOSS?" Kira started to feel irritated with all the shouting from his best friend over the phone and his sister but he kept his composure and remained calm. "I'll call you back later, Athrun." Kira replied which was followed by disconnecting the call. "OMG I can't believe it, last time I heard, you were working for the Clyne Corporation. Don't tell me you're dating Siegel Clyne?" Cagali asked her twin brother. The brown haired lad then felt his stomach twist in all kinds of places. "No! I'm not dating him, course. I'm dating his daught…" Kira was interrupted when her sister yelled because of romantic excitement. "You're dating LACUS? LACUS CLYNE?" Cagali stated in surprise. "Yes. I am." Kira silently muttered. The blonde girl's smile then started to widen as she hugged her younger brother. "I'm so happy for you, Kira. I really am." Cagali smiled as tears of joy started falling from her eyes. "You don't deserve that double crossing woman Flay, I didn't like her anyways." She added. Kira then realized something. No matter how much he gets into fights with his sister, she still wants the best for him. He then held his sister's shoulders and smiled. "Let's go, we're eating out right? My treat." Said Kira. Cagali then smiled back in reply as she and her brother finally left for their sibling date.

After a few minutes, the siblings finally arrived at a buffet restaurant. It served several dishes from different countries. When the two entered the restaurant, a waitress immediately assisted them to a dining table. Afterwards, Cagali took a plate and sprinted to the food section. Kira, on the other hand placed his bag on the table along with her sister's backpack and then he went to the comfort room.

While he was walking, he saw someone familiar. It was Athrun. He was seated on a chair and was speaking with someone he was not familiar with. It was a girl, she had red hair which was tied in a pigtail and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a brown blazer. "Athrun!" Kira shouted as the blue haired lad noticed him. "Kira!" Athrun yelled back as he stood up to approach Kira. "What are you doing here?' he added. "I'm taking Cagali out to celebrate her recent victory in the DotA 2 Tournament." Kira replied. Athrun's eye then twitched after hearing about Cagali's recent victory. "Everything okay?" Kira asked Athrun. "Uhh... yeah, I'm fine." Athrun replied. he then approached the woman he was with. "Kira, this is Meyrin by the way. She's my girlfriend." Athrun smiled. Kira's eyes widened after hearing the word "Girlfriend" from his best friend. "Wow. Congrats, man." Kira stated. "Hi, Meyrin. I'm Kira, Athrun's best friend." He added as he reached out his hand. "Hi, Kira. Nice to meet you." Meyrin replied, shaking Kira's hand in response. "You want to eat with us?" Kira asked the couple as he looked at the table that he and Cagali were sitting on. "Sure." The couple stated in unison.

On the other hand, Cagali started to dig her way into the gourmet food that was served. She took different kinds of foods from different countries and when she was finished choosing her food, she was holding two big plates containing different kinds of food. She then approached the table where she was sitting with Kira and began eating like there's no tomorrow. Kira, Athrun and Meyrin then walked towards the table. "Cagali" Kira started, but the blonde haired lady didn't bother as she was too busy eating. "Cagali?" Kira repeated, but she didn't answer. She then noticed Kira's blue haired best friend in front of her. "Hi" Athrun started with a smile on his face. Cagali then stared at the emerald colored eyes of Athrun and without warning, she began to blush so red it's redder than hot sauce. "Athrun" Cagali replied. "Good to see you" she added, her mouth still full of food. "This is Meyrin by the way, she's my girlfriend." Athrun stated. Cagali, while eating suddenly stopped when she heard the word "Girlfriend." It's like heaven and earth started to collide and she was in the middle. All of a sudden, tears started falling from her eyes but she tried to stop it by continuously eating. "Cagali, you okay?" Kira asked his sister. Cagali just ignored him, she continued eating while her heart was slowly being crushed seeing Athrun with another woman. "What's going on with you Cagali?" she asked herself in her mind. "He's just your brother's best friend, why are you hurting?" she added to herself. Kira, on the other hand felt that something was wrong. So he sat beside his sister and ate as normal while Athrun and Meyrin sat down to eat as well.


End file.
